


things that didn’t make it in the narrative

by rhapsodic_rhapsody



Series: A million things we haven’t done [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eliza deserves better, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Heathers References, I FORGOT MARIA, In the Heights References, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Oops, Sad, Sleepovers, a lot of these things are an IF someone requests it, being an orchestra kid strains you mentally, george is just a tired dad, i accidentally posted this without tags sorry, im so tired, leave suggestions, maria deserves happiness, me dying, one shots, self harm mentions, the great comet references, they all deserve the best, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodic_rhapsody/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: one-shots based on my series





	1. !Leave Suggestions!

****leave suggestions

_leave suggestions_

_ leave suggestions _

** _leave suggestions_   
**

hey guys!

if you read “include all of us in the sequel”, you’ll probably know i wanted to take a break (hardy-har) from it

and that is why i’m making oneshots!

leave me suggestions in the comments for any oneshot 

it can include any ship (that’s in the story) and nearly anything you can think of

(except smut)

(i won’t do smut)

(or fucking tentacle porn what the fuck)

(incest is also kind of a no-no)

(just kinky shit in general okay)

but yeah leave comments and uhhhhhhhhh i’ll try my hardest

 

 


	2. Make-up, Men, and Malicious intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous_daughter_of_poisedon said “How about some Angelica & Laf brotp action?”  
> Well, here you go-

“Oh my god, i’m so bored.” Angelica threw herself  onto her bed. Her class that day was canceled, so what was she to do?

”Why not just, i don’t know, hang out with some friends?” Maria asked, already in her Libertea uniform.

”They all have classes!” Angelica pouted, wishing one of her siblings were there.

”Laf doesn’t- they have the same class as you today, wouldn’t both of yours be canceled?”

Angelica rolled off the bed, an idea forming in her head. Once on the ground, she looked up at Maria, pointing a finger at her.

”You’re a genius, ‘Ria, have fun at work!”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Yup.” And left.

Angelica grabbed her phone, pulling up Lafayette’s number.

_you up for an impromptu tea session?_

_always :)_

_my place in half an hour??_

_im bored_

_i will be there_

_with coffee_

_you’re THAT bitch, Laf_

_i am aware_

When Lafayette showed up at the Schuyler house, they did, in fact, have coffee.

Angelica let them in, and directed them to her room.

”Is this because of our class being.. being canceled?”

Angelica snorted, tucking hair behind her ears. “Yeah, but we also never hang out.. So, any tea to spill?”

Laf got comfy on her bed, preparing to speak.

”Do you know of Charles Lee?”

Angelica groaned. “Yeah- he’s a dick.”

”I am aware- Hercules had to threaten him into using my correct pronouns.”

”Herc is a good guy. You got lucky in the dating scheme.”

She joined Lafayette on the bed, laying her head on their lap.

”Did you not get lucky?” She set her drink down.

“It’s not that- it’s just, he wants to move to London- with me, i mean- once we’re done with school.” She said. “Next year is my last year at King’s.”

”Oh, mon cheri, are you ready to move to London?”

”That’s the problem!” Lafayette rubbed her shoulder. “I would _love_ to move to London; Everything’s just going _so_ _fast_.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Lafayette continuing to rub Angelica’s shoulder during it.

”Do you know what i think?”

She sat up, cocking her head at them as she grabbed her coffee again. “What?”

”If he really does love you, he will wait until you are ready to leave.”

Angelica blinked, processing the information.

”Woah, that was fucking deep, Laf.”

”I try.” They said.

”Can i do your hair? You can tell me more about Lee, since we kinda got off topic.”

”You may _not_ touch my hair, but i will do yours.”

She huffed. “Can i do your nails at least?”

”What colors do you possess?”

”Blue, pink, yellow, red, and black.” She told them, rifling through the cabinet. “There’s also a white nail polish from, like, a decade ago.”

She held it up to him.

”Why is it yellow?“ She shrugged.

”So, what’s the color pick today?”

”Could you do the pansexual flag colors? You have them all..” They trailed off, embarrassed.

”Of course! Here, sit on the ground; I’ll do your toe nails. Tell me about Lee.”

Laf paused for a moment, thinking of where to start.

”You know how me, Alex, and Hercules are all immigrants?”

Angelica hummed a yes.

”He went on a full- a full.. full..”

”Rant?”

”Rant! Yes, he went on a full rant on how immigrants were bad! While we were all near him! What a- What a dick! An asshole, he is!”

Angelica grumbled and shook her head.

”But a few days later he is bragging about how two of his friends from England will be coming to America soon!”  They said. “Does he not remember?”

”I bet his friends over there are white.”

”Oui.”

”Anything else?”

”Oui! I have heard that his two England friends may be dating.”

”Isn’t Lee, like, mad homophobic, though?”

”He does not know about them. It is glorious.” Angelica laughed, switching to their next foot.

”We should do this more often.”

”Indeed. Do you think that Dosia would join us next time? She is quite the tea spiller.”

”Maybe,” She replied. “You’ll just have to ask when the time comes.”

”If we do this again, we should go somewhere.”

”Totally! Maybe Libertea? Or Jack in the Box!”

”Of course.”

(They did go to Jack in the Box the next time they hung out.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps there was no makeup included in the chapter but the person who suggested the chapters username started with an m so i was like okay cool


	3. Baking, Blood, and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG said “John gets a wooden spoon to the ass. Don't know why, he probably did something stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s not angst the title is misleading i swear

You know those things people do that just annoy the hell out of you?

Well, John knew just how to tick Alex off.

And how did he do that? You may ask.

This is the story of how;

”I want cookies.” John said, sliding off the couch and groaning. Alex rolled his eyes.

”Then go make some cookies.”

“ _Babe_ , you know i can’t cook.”

”Buy them?” Alex suggested. John huffed, crossing his arms.

(Yeah, he was being childish, but Alex made some damn good cookies.)

”Do you want _me_ to make them?” He asked, standing up.” You could’ve just said.”

He walked over to John, pulling him up by his arms. “What?”

”You’re gonna learn how to make cookies.” Alex told him.

”Right now?”

”Right now.”

John watched as Alex rifled through a cabinet, which he had to stand on a counter to do so. Alex held out a box.

”Chocolate chip?” John hummed a conformation.

Alex, satisfied with the choice, hopped off the counter. Alex grabbed John’s shoulder as he stumbled off balance for a moment.

”You good?”

”Yup. Could ‘ya grab a bowl?” Alex pulled his hair up into a bun(because, uh, proper cooking etiquette.).

John complied and grabbed the bowl as Alex began grabbing things from the fridge to set them on the counter.

”Dude, that’s like..” John paused. “So much stuff.” Alex snorted.

”I’m sorry? Blame the recipe?” He said. John rolled his eyes as Alex then began grabbing more bowls from the cabinet.

”You could’ve just told me to grab them, Y’know.” Alex smiled.

”You know you would’ve complained if i made you do it.”

John huffed, pushing himself up into the counter.

”Don’t have an attitude, you know i’m right.” Alex said. “Go wash your hands, you were probably petting the dog early, right?”

”What about you? You’ve touched the dog!”

“Dude, i washed my hands like five minutes ago.” John cocked his head, confused. “You were invested in getting the bowl, i assume.”

Alex began to make the cookies, his sleeves barely missing the food several times. John raised an eyebrow.

”Shouldn’t you, like, roll up your sleeves?” He said. Realization hit him as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Alex snorted.

”Yeah, probably.” He said, making no move to do so.

”You realize i wouldn’t judge you, right?”

Alex shrugged. “Say anything about my arms and you’re getting smacked with the spoon.” He said, rolling up his sleeves.

John laughed. “Kinky.” Alex rolled his eyes, letting John take over the mixing of ingredients.

Alex began searching for god-knows-what in one of the cabinets, a glass in his hand to keep it out of the way. He continued searching for whatever it was before John realized he didn’t know what to do next.

”Wait, Alex-“ John started, tapping him on the back. Alex startled, dropping the glass on the ground. Instinctively, Alex dropped to the ground to pick up the shards. John stopped him.

Alex stared at his hands, now covered in glass. “I just- it’s a habit, sorry.” He said. John grabbed a dustpan, letting Alex dump his collection into it as well. “Oh, fuck.”

Alex’s hand was bleeding.

”I’ll be back, don’t eat anything, please.”

 Once Alex returned with a bandaged hand, he found John licking the spoon they were using.

” _Dude_!” He yelled. “What the fuck?”

John put the spoon down shamefully.

”It’s just a spoon, babe.” He tried. Alex huffed, pointing John out of the room.

John sat in the living room for a few minutes, listening to Alex hum as he moved through the kitchen.

But that wasn’t enough. He was going to take action.

John took the chance once Alex was grabbing a cookie sheet from the cabinet. He crept forward, grabbing the spoon and running off with it to the living room.

He could barely stifle his laughter as Alex grew confused at where the spoon was. He couldn’t, however, stop his scream when Alex snuck up behind him and grabbed the spoon from his hands.

He quickly washed the spoon and charged back out at John. 

“Wait! No- no, no- Alex-“ He sputtered as Alex aimed to smack his ass with the spoon. “What the fuck!? Spoons _hurt_!” He cried.

Alex smirked. “Maybe listen to me next time.”

”There’s not going to be a next time. I’m never helping again.”

(John went on to help Alex bake cookies the next week, and the week after that, and the one after that..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave more suggestions cowards


	4. Hurricanes and Hopeful endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J said “I mean we gotta have a storm chapter right? Basically a right of passage in these fics” And uh there’s already a storm chapter in the initial fic but why not more?

John had been woken up at night many times by Alex before, so he assumed this case was no different, but it, indeed, was different; It was storming out.

(John assumed that just came with the whole “spring showers” thing.)

They had never fully discussed it but John knew Alex had some problem with storms; Something that had happened to him as a kid. Instead of just scooting over like usual, John sat up in his bed, allowing the shaking Alex to curl into his arms.

They sat there for a while, John rocking Alex back and forth and Alex’s breath hitching every time there was a clap of thunder.

The calm was interrupted when an especially loud bang was heard through the room, causing Alex to panic, pushing out of John’s arms and onto the bed.

”You can’t- it’s not safe-“ He stuttered, scooting farther back. John barely caught him by his arms as he went over the edge.

”Alex. _Alex_. Look at me, _please,”_ He tried. “It’s 2019. It’s just a storm, nothings going wrong, okay?”

Alex held John’s hands tightly, his eyes wide and flooded with tears.

John pulled Alex close into his arms once again, trying to drown out the noise outside.

”Can i- is there anything i can do to distract you?” John said after awhile.

Alex hiccuped. “ _Talk_.” He whispered.

”What?”

”Anything. Please. Just _talk_.”

John thought for a moment.

“Well, today i managed to convince Laf that Canadian was a language,” He said quietly. “‘Til Herc told them it wasn’t. They were pissed; Really did believe me for a while.”

”Real- Really?”

”Yeah.” John laid them both down onto the bed so he could have a better hold of Alex.

”And, uh, yesterday, i think- I got to watch ‘gelica absolutely destroy Charles Lee in some dumb argument. He’s so dumb; Keeps braggin’ about his two exchange student friends that’ll be comin’ soon. Like, no’one cares.”

He went quiet for a moment before feeling Alex tense up with no distraction from the storm.

”And, uh, they apparently are datin’, even though Lee is, like, mad homophobic.”

”He’s a dick.” Alex’s tired voice replied.

”I know righ’? One day he’s gonna realize that they’re datin’ n’ flip his shit.” He laughed. “Oh! And today i met this really nice girl; She said ‘er name was- was- i dunno. But her hair was cool as shit. I-“

”I’m sorry.” Alex whispered, his voice barely heard over the thunder.

“Nothin’ to be sorry for.” John said, voice equally as loud.

”Shouldn’t’ve woke you up.”

”I wake you up, too.”

”I just-“ A clap of thunder; Alex clasped his hand over his mouth, tears flowing down his face more frequently.

His other hand immediately came to his arm, digging his nails into it in hopes of calming down.

John was quick to unlatch Alex’s hand from his forearm, instead opting to hold it with his own, pressing his forehead to Alex’s.

They laid there for a while.

“How about i go make hot chocolate?Since neither of us are gonna end up sleepin’ tonight.” John broke the silence.

Alex shrugged.

(Meaning “Yes, but i don’t want to bother you.)

John began to unattach himself from Alex, causing a whine of protest (or fear) to come out of him.

”I’ll just be down the hall, ‘Lex.”

John left the room to begin making the drinks, only to soon hear the light footsteps of his boyfriend.

He turned to see Alex, wrapped in several blankets, on the couch. John sighed, turning away.

 Once he brought the drinks to the couch, Alex leaned his head against John’s shoulder.

”I’m- I’m sor-“

”Stop apologizing; I care about you. You deserve to be cared about.” John cut him off quickly. “It’s almost five; Are you going to be able to go to class?”

”I- I dunno,”

”Well, try ‘n sleep ‘n we’ll see what happens.” He said, letting Alex lay his head on his lap. They soon fell asleep.

Alex would awake to many texts from friends (including Thomas) asking if he was okay.

(They both ended up staying home to sleep, since they’d rather not pass out in class.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes u just gotta sit in ur bathroom for half an hour on the ground to write a good(???) one shot


	6. Sloppy French and Stupid Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza_i_wish said “ drunk Lafayette attempting to get in a bar fight with someone and Hercules has to drag them home” and i. love it

Lafayette was never the one of the couple to get drunk. If you looked at them and Hercules, you’d probably think, “Hey, i think Hercules would get drunk.” and you’d probably be right.

It was just who he was.

So why was Lafayette drunk and trying to fight someone at a bar? Hercules didn’t know.

He did, however, know that he got a call from a concerned bartender about the fact that Lafayette was trying to fight someone while yelling at them in french.

(Plus, Herc could hear it over the phone.)

The bartender had obtained Lafayette’s phone when they allegedly went to go fight someone. They had left it unlocked.

When Hercules got there, he found that the bartender was, in fact, not lying about the scene unfolding.

Lafayette was, indeed, trying to fight someone. It wasn’t even someone they knew, just some random guy in a T-shirt.

Herc sighed, walking over to the only bartender there seemed to be.

”You got the phone?” The bartender nodded.

”Are you Hercules?” They asked.

”Sadly.”

He got the phone and walked back over to the sloppy drunk his partner was at that moment.

”Laf. It’s time to go home.” He said, grabbing them by the collar of their shirt and pulling them away.

”Attendez une minute!” They cried, trying to pry Hercules’ hands off, before realizing who it was. “Oh, c’est toi.”

”I have no idea what that means, but okay.” He said, dragging Laf out the door, waving goodbye to the bartender.

Lafayette was practically falling asleep as they walked back to the car with Herc, but they still managed to flirt with him.

(It was in french, but still flirting nonetheless.)

Herc laid Laf down in the backseat, ignoring their pleas for him to let them sit up front with him.

He wasn’t going to have any distractions while driving.

Certainly not a drunk frenchman.

Lafayette persisted nonetheless, poking Hercules throughout the entire ride, giggles and whispers in french being heard.

This energy seemed to have disappeared by the end of the ride, however, as they had passed out by the time Herc had driven back to the dorm.

He decided to carry the sleeping person instead of waking them up and possibly causing more issues.

Once inside, he was met with the smug face of none other than Alexander fucking Hamilton.

”Sucks when your partner is drunk, doesn’t it.”

Herc glared at him, rolling his eyes.

”Go to sleep, kid.”

He continued to carry Laf until he got to their shared bedroom.

Once he laid Laf on the bed, they started making grabby hands at him- a solid indication of a want for affection.

He gave in, as per usual, and let them snuggle up against him.

Maybe a sloppy drunk wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot this story existed but disregarding that can you believe some people try and write out lafs accent by spelling words weirdly?? like they’ll spell the like zhe and it’s kust like??? just say he has french accent or sum shit i’m not trying to translate english into english bitch
> 
> and example being that one fic i read where laf was like “alexandre you muzt remember zhe agreement you made wi ‘im” like what the fuck
> 
> also can u tell how tired i am skdjdhdhdbdb love that for me :))!!!!!!


End file.
